Always & Forever in Eternity
by amelias-nature
Summary: Kurtofsky's life after death. terrible summary, but there's more inside Inspired by the song lyrics at the end. WARNING: references to character death, but it's not a sad story, more bittersweet with a happy ending. Actual word count of story: 947


A Kurtofsky drabble inspired by the song _Jean _by April Verch (lyrics at the end of the story) and a semi-sequel to WickedWhiskeyGirl's story Wonderwall (here on FF N). And while you don't _have_ to read the story, you may get a bit confused on some parts. And it's a really good story, so you should read it anyways.

This is kinda random. But whatever. XP It's also not really edited. I wrote then posted, so sorry for mistakes.

* * *

**Forever & Always in Eternity**

Kurt gave his two children one last smile. He'd lived a long life, surviving Dave by a good seven years. They had been difficult, but Kurt had powered through, taking up time by volunteering with multiple charities. Helping his friends and neighbors with their own children. Anything to keep himself busy.

And now, even has he said goodbye to all those he loved with all his heart, he found himself looking forward to saying hello to the one he loved with all his soul. He had never really believed in God or an afterlife, but his youngest son did, that being the only way he was able to survive his father's death. So Kurt had gone along with him to church sometimes and now he didn't fight what little belief he gained.

With his last breath, he whispered, "Always and Forever," though he wasn't sure if anyone in the room had heard him. It didn't matter though, because he was suddenly looking at the one person who didn't need to hear it.

But he answered it back anyways.

"Always and Forever," said Dave.

Kurt just smiled, hugging his husband and whispering in his ear. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

They stayed like that for a while, just silent, not needing words to communicate what was in their souls. Eventually, after what seemed like eternity and probably was, they pulled apart and Dave smiled at Kurt.

"You're wearing my shirt," said the larger man.

"I never stopped," said Kurt. "It made me feel closer to you. I was going to get rid of half of them, but I was able to go through them all, and I never wore one that didn't smell like you."

"I'm glad you had some comfort while I was gone."

"What about you? What did you do while we were apart?"

"I was able to see you whenever I wanted. But, as much as I didn't want to, I did have a few things to do."

Kurt laughed. "What did you do?"

"I'll built you a world," said Dave, stepping backwards and leading Kurt by his hands.

That was when Kurt finally noticed his surroundings. It looked like a white room, but there were no walls, no ceilings… he wasn't even sure if there was a floor. Then, as Dave moved them away from their previous spot – though despite how his legs were moving, Kurt couldn't tell if they really were moving – colors started to appear. Then those colors turned into shapes. And when those shapes turned into objects, Kurt started to recognize bits and pieces of their own reality and the alternate one they'd visited. It was the perfect combination, everything he loved about his entire life, all in one place.

It didn't even matter if Dave had "added" a few things he didn't like, because it was _Dave_ that had added them. It meant something to Dave, so it meant something to him. That was all that mattered.

Then a truly hideous orange couch pillow crossed his vision and stopped. "That is _not_ staying, mister."

Dave laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and swinging him in a circle. "I knew you'd never change. I couldn't resist teasing you, though."

"Then why aren't you getting rid of it?"

"It's already gone."

Kurt looked over and lo and behold it wasn't there. And a part of him wondered if it ever was. That should have made him feel insane, but he didn't. It just made sense. He didn't like it, so it wasn't there.

When he looked over at Dave there was a light that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once and he wondered if he'd be able to draw it. Then, just as he opened his mouth to ask where he could find a sketchbook and pencil, they were in his hands and he instead asked, "So are you still willing to be my model?"

Dave laughed again, and Kurt laughed too, knowing it was a stupid question. As their laughs subsided into chuckles Kurt sat on the stool that may have visually just appeared, but that he felt had been there all along and began to draw.

There was no time that they could use to measure the process of the drawing, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. So they just sat and stood, smiling at each other, content to just _be_.

It was when Kurt had just laid his last mark on the paper that the music reached his ears and he was being pulled into a dance with Dave in that alternate universe's living room. The drawing he'd just done hanging on the wall beside them.

They didn't exchange words of love. Dave could feel in his heart how much Kurt loved him. In fact, Dave thought he could feel Kurt's love for him more than his own love for Kurt. But that didn't matter, because with Kurt's love came the realization that Kurt could feel his just as strongly, even if he didn't.

"I've missed dancing with you everyday," Kurt eventually whispered into his husband's neck.

"I know. We have a lot to catch up on." Dave spoke into Kurt's hair, rejoicing in that scent he'd smelled for so long, but could never _have_.

As they danced, it seemed as if worlds passed by, conversations from the past and future, scenes from their family's lives after they'd long since left that physical world. Though their world was no less physical. Their perception was constantly changing, but it had no effect on them.

Kurt and Dave had returned to their world. It was their world of Always and Forever in Eternity.

Fin?

* * *

_Jean _by April Verch

Frank had on a suit

When he came to call

Jean wore mud and milk

Feeding calves in the stalls

But the gleam in her eye

Was all that he saw

Jean ran to change her overalls

He stood there in awe

It was 19 and 30

Jean hated the farm

The Depression had come

And done so many harm

But the tall handsome man

With his big city ways

After a dance one night

Said "I've something to say"

CHORUS:

Oh Jean, Jean

If you'll come with me

I'll take you from here

To the land of your dreams

If we walk hand-in-hand

We'll make it you'll see

My heart calls for you

Jean

They drove to Detroit

Where Jean soon discovered

They'd move in with his sister

Who wasn't very fond of brother

Tiny rooms with no doors

For two endless years

Left no room for romance

But plenty for tears

Finally, a small house

With their name on the door

Two daughters then made it

A family of four

And a good job at Ford's

Kept all fed and warm

It wasn't very glamorous

But it was their home

CHORUS

The daughters soon grew

Had their own families

And Grandma and Grandpa

Spoiled them with ease

But Frank put on that suit

'Cause his Lord called him home

He didn't want to do it

He left Jean alone

Jean remained independent

Changed the oil in her car

Volunteered and baked cakes

Babysat near and far

As she lay on her deathbed

We sang _Amazing Grace_

You could tell she heard something else

By the look on her face

CHORUS

Jean

If you come with me

I'll take you from here

To the land of all dreams

We'll walk hand-in-hand

For all eternity

My heart calls for you

Jean

Oh Jean


End file.
